Field
The present embodiments relate to techniques for managing filesystems. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to a technique for policy-based management of layered filesystems and registry subsystems.
Related Art
Virtual machines may be used to extend the functionality and portability of computing environments. For example, a virtual machine containing a guest operating system may be executed from any computer with a compatible hypervisor for the virtual machine. The self-contained nature of the virtual machine may also facilitate the efficient copying and transfer of the virtual machine between multiple devices, including personal computers, servers, and portable storage devices.
Ease of deployment and portability may further be facilitated through the central management and local execution of virtual machines. An example of a central management solution for locally executed virtual machines may include the MokaFive Server, Player and Creator products offered by MokaFive (moka5, Inc. a Delaware corporation). In particular, a virtual machine may be centrally defined and managed using the MokaFive Server. Any computer containing the MokaFive Player may then download an image of the virtual machine from the MokaFive Server and run the virtual machine within the MokaFive Player. Changes made to the virtual machine from the computer may be backed up on the MokaFive Server so that subsequent execution of the virtual machine from other computers may include the changes. Similarly, updates to the virtual machine may be administered by the MokaFive Server and automatically included in the virtual machine image so that subsequent use of the virtual machine includes the updates.
However, centrally managed virtual machines may include configurability and customizability issues. First, centrally managed virtual machines may have limited end-user configurability. For example, user-specific (e.g., user-installed) applications and/or configuration settings may not persist between invocations of a centrally administered virtual machine because each invocation downloads a virtual machine image that does not include the applications and/or configuration settings.
Furthermore, administrators of virtual machines may lack a simple mechanism for customizing virtual machines for end-users. For example, an administrator may wish to install different sets of applications on a virtual machine to fit the needs of different types of end-users. However, the administrator may be required to create a different virtual machine for each type of end-user and install applications for that end-user on the virtual machine.
Hence, what is needed is a mechanism for improving the end-user configurability and customizability of centrally managed virtual machines.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.